


Darling, You're a Dream Sequence

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I LOVED THIS ONE, M/M, TeruShira, gdi this is soft, good things, i love them, it made me.... feel things, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Yuuji is more than a little excited to be spending the night at Kenjirou's for the first time. It's everything he's been dreaming about, actually.





	Darling, You're a Dream Sequence

Yuuji paused outside the house for a minute. He jumped up and down a time or two and shook out his hands. He had way too much energy and volleyball practice that afternoon apparently hadn’t helped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Quick snippets of the dream he’d had the previous night flashed through his mind. There had been soft colors split by piercing gold and there had been the sounds of a warm breeze as it had tossed the beautiful, light brown hair around. Yuuji tried to keep his smile off his face but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. There was too much Kenjirou on his mind lately for him to reasonably handle. He just needed to knock on the door and let the night play out how it would. He was fine. He looked good, he smelled good, this wasn’t even a big deal, and he definitely wasn’t too excited.

Yuuji raised his hand to the door, but it swung open before his knuckles touched the wood.

Kenjirou smirked from the foyer, blocking Yuuji’s way in, one hand stuffed in the pocket of gray jeans, the bottom hem of a dark red button-down spilling out around his wrist. “Do you always stand on the front step and psych yourself up before you knock on the door?”

“Do you always stand at the door and watch me psych myself up?” Yuuji took a quick step and wrapped his arms around Kenjirou.

He noticed that Kenjirou was fiercely blushing, but Yuuji pretended not to notice. He’d probably get smacked if he said anything about it anyway. He didn’t need that right now. He just needed Kenjirou all to himself for the night.

Kenjirou pulled away first after a few seconds and let Yuuji step all the way into the house. “No, actually, I don’t usually watch for you. But you’re usually ten minutes early at least. That’s all.”

Yuuji closed the front door behind him and followed Kenjirou into the kitchen, taking a glance at the microwave clock. It was five minutes to seven. If Yuuji hadn’t spent so much time along his walk spinning in circles and clasping his hands over his eyes and trying hard not to break into smiles, it probably wouldn’t have taken him quite as long to arrive. But there was little that he could do to quell his excitement.

Impulsively, Yuuji lurched forward, his hand outstretched. His fingered snagged the collar of Kenjirou’s shirt, making him turn.

“Do you need something?”

Yuuji was frozen for a moment. The warm light of the kitchen made Kenjirou’s eyes glitter gold. The texture of his maroon shirt drew Yuuji in toward the shadows of the fabric creases.

His breath catching in his throat, Yuuji’s voice cracked when he spoke. “Your collar was flipped...”

Kenjirou scoffed as he turned around again. “No it wasn’t, but nice try.”

Yuuji blushed. He was good. He reached back out and upturned Kenjirou’s collar. “There. Now it’s flipped.”

Kenjirou grunted and fixed it. “What are you trying to accomplish here?”

While Kenjirou’s hands were occupied fixing his shirt, Yuuji slid his own around Kenjirou’s waist. “I don’t know, but I love you.”

“Sap,” Kenjirou accused, pulling away.

Yuuji snickered, leaning against the counter while Kenjirou looked through the kitchen cabinets. His boyfriend wasn’t quite tall enough to get into the top cabinets without standing on his toes. The bottom hem of his shirt rode up just slightly, flashing tiny glimpses of skin that made Yuuji’s heart do somersaults in his chest.

“Stop staring or you’re not spending the night,” Kenjirou deadpanned, looking over his shoulder.

“Just watching you struggle,” Yuuji teased, shifting his hips and pushing away from the counter. “Need help over there, fun size?”

Kenjirou narrowed his eyes. “If I can’t reach, you can’t reach. You’re not that much taller than me.”

“I know.” Yuuji planted his hands around Kenjirou’s waist and boosted him up.

Kenjirou startled for a brief second before he recovered and grabbed the red, plastic bowl he’d been vying for. His feet hitting the floor gently with Yuuji’s support, he turned and Yuuji noted with pleasure that his cheeks were still dusted with pink. Yuuji was pretty sure his own cheeks were probably stained the same red as the bowl but it wasn’t his fault his boyfriend was adorable or that the plan for tonight involved something he’d been looking forward to for a long time.

The bowl smacked the counter as Kenjirou set it down with probably a little more force than necessary. “What do you want in terms of snacks?” he asked.

“You,” Yuuji laughed and pressed his mouth against Kenjirou’s cheek.

“No, try again.” Kenjirou swatted him away.

Yuuji was familiar enough with his boyfriend’s expressions to recognize that there was a smile just below the surface. If he pushed, he might be able to draw it out into the open. 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Yuuji said, stepping back and watching Kenjirou drum his fingers on the countertop. He could watch Kenjirou just exist like this for hours and need nothing else. He had to resist the temptation to reach back out so he let his eyes fall closed for a moment. Once again he returned to the sunset scene that had been filling his mind that day where he had tumbled through the air with a cluster of dark red, autumn leaves. He wasn’t really falling though because he had Kenjirou next to him and they drifted through the warm evening air where the clouds were pink and cream colored.

“You’re the guest,” Kenjirou was saying.

“Shh...” Yuuji muttered, opening his eyes and finding he was even happier with the real Kenjirou within arm’s reach. “You’re the one with the opinion on everything. I really don’t care.”

Kenjirou frowned. “Was that an insult?”

“Nah,” Yuuji teased, taking a few slow steps toward the stairs. “Just pick something.”

Kenjirou dumped a bag of chips into the red bowl and followed Yuuji quickly up to the bedroom.

Yuuji flopped onto the bed and arranged the pillows to hopefully provide Kenjirou with the most comfortable position possible. “Are you nervous at all?”

“No?” Kenjirou set the chips down on the bedside table then shoved a movie in to play on the TV sitting atop his dresser. “Why would I be nervous?”

“Because it’s a step and nervous is supposed to be your thing.” Yuuji watched Kenjirou look at him from across the room. That shirt fit him really well.

“Should I be nervous about letting you spend the night?”

“No.”

“Good.” Kenjirou flipped the main light off but left the bedside lamp on. He slid onto the top blanket and Yuuji pulled him close. Kenjirou smoothed the sheet out again, then snagged the bowl of chips as the movie started.

Yuuji closed his eyes, a mistake, since by the time he’d finished replaying his last night’s dream, he had no idea where they were in the movie. The sky had darkened and Kenjirou’s watch read after nine. Maybe he had fallen asleep. He couldn’t quite tell. He didn’t quite care.

“Have you been lonely today?” Yuuji asked quietly, sticking his face into Kenjirou’s neck and inhaling.

“My parents travel for business all the time.” Kenjirou shrugged, looking Yuuji over. “And I had practice. I’ve literally only been home by myself for like three hours today.”

“You’re lonely, aren’t you.” Yuuji grinned and shut his eyes. He was back in the sky with Kenjirou as the lights of the city hung like lanterns beneath them in the orange sherbet air.

Kenjirou munched a chip. “I’m fine... babe.”

Yuuji’s eyes opened and his smile widened. He tightened his arms around Kenjirou, thinking offhandedly how funny it would be if he made Kenjirou spill the chips. His glare was adorable with the way the bridge of his nose crinkled and his gold eyes flashed like striking a match.

“You’re acting weird. What are you doing...” Kenjirou asked.

Yuuji could feel fingers sliding through his hair. In his dream, he had reached out and captured those hands. Connected, they had flown over highrises and coastlines with the sun still peeking over the horizon and the autumn leaves, fresh off the trees, danced in the wind around them.

Kenjirou chuckled and the orange creamsicle sky started melting. “Are  _ you _ nervous?”

Yuuji looked over at Kenjirou again and their smiles met. “No no, we just talked about this. You’re the nervous one, I’m the exuberant one.” Yuuji picked a chip crumb off of Kenjirou’s shirt and tossed it away. The faintly amused look he was getting was incredible.

Kenjirou set the bowl to the side, disregarding the movie as well and scooting down slightly to look at Yuuji more directly. “Well, I feel pretty content right now so what does that make you?”

“Pretty lovestruck,” Yuuji answered breathily, watching Kenjirou’s eyes flicker as he scanned Yuuji’s face.

Kenjirou reached for the remote and switched the TV off, watching Yuuji’s mouth instead as it slammed into his. “Are you tired?” Kenjirou mumbled against Yuuji’s lips. “Sorry, we can go to bed.”

“Darling, you’re a dream sequence,” Yuuji blurted, content to loosen his hold on coherent speech. He’d rather say whatever the first thing on his mind was anyway.

Kenjirou blushed again, resting his head on Yuuji’s chest. “I don’t know what that entails but I hope it’s a good thing.”

“It makes falling asleep that much more fun,” Yuuji captured one of Kenjirou’s hands and held it between his own, playing with his fingers and rubbing his thumb over knuckles and barely visible veins and faint scars.

“I’m in your dreams?” Kenjirou chuckled, studying their interlocked hands.

“Only the good ones,” Yuuji promised. “All of the good ones.”

“What happens in your dreams?” Kenjirou looked up and met his gaze, the soft lamplight bringing back the sparkle in his eyes like skyscraper windows.

“This.” Yuuji grinned.

“This?” Kenjirou’s nose scrunched up as his eyes narrowed. “I didn’t realize you were so anxious to spend the night with me.”

Yuuji couldn’t keep the soft laugh from bubbling out. “Not exactly this, but all the important stuff. You and I are together and I can hold you as close as I can and I feel like I can fly just so long as I hold onto you. Beyond that, it doesn’t matter where we are.”

“You are such a hopeless romantic,” Kenjirou scoffed.

“I’m serious! The scene can be whatever, but having you is all I care about. It doesn’t matter if the sky is blue or soft peach as the sun sets and it doesn’t matter if we’re on the ground or a hundred meters up where we can see to the horizon and it doesn’t matter if it smells like fresh leaves and cinnamon and cherry blossoms and it doesn’t matter if you’re wearing that shirt, which looks really good on you by the way, and literally nothing else matters except that we’re together!”

“I’m not sure if I got all that, but it seems like a really nice picture,” Kenjirou sighed, settling back against Yuuji.

“It is,” Yuuji confirmed. “You sure you’re all good with this? I can sleep on the couch if you don’t feel comfortable sharing a bed.”

“Are you going to cuddle me to death all night?”

“...Yes?”

“That’s fine. I trust you.” Kenjirou reached for the lamp.

“Wait—” Yuuji blurted. “Aren’t you going to change clothes?”

“You said you liked this shirt.”

Yuuji looked Kenjirou up and down. Propped up on one elbow on the bed, Kenjirou was all the colors of Yuuji’s dreams. The warm light from the lamp made his skin glow and his eyes glitter and his hair shine.

Yuuji lurched forward and buried his face in Kenjirou’s chest. The wine-colored shirt was soft and Kenjirou smelled like apples and autumn evenings.

It was dark with his eyes in the fabric so Yuuji barely noticed when Kenjirou flicked the lamp off and submitted fully to Yuuji’s embrace. It didn’t matter if Yuuji had his eyes open or not because either way, his dreams were playing out in front of him.


End file.
